staratelewizjafandomcom_pl-20200214-history
17 Stycznia 2003
TVP 1 06:00 Kawa czy herbata; w tym Wiadomości:6.05,6.30,7.00,7.30 08:00 Wiadomości 08:10 Pogoda 08:15 Woronicza 17 08:30 Marco i Gina; odc.3; serial animowany produkcji włoskiej 08:50 Jedyneczka; odc.65 09:20 Bajeczki Jedyneczki 09:25 Kundle i reszta; odc.7-Latarnia; serial anim.prod. francuskiej 09:55 Twarda gra; odc.11; serial prod.kanadyjskiej 10:40 Romowie; film dok.prod.greckiej 12:00 Wiadomości 12:10 Agrobiznes; rolniczy program informacyjny 12:20 Wielkie sprzątanie; powt. 12:45 Plebania; odc.255; serial TVP; powt. 13:10 Plebania; odc.256; serial TVP; powt. 13:35 Słowo daję; Stryszów w Europie 13:55 Światowe dziedzictwo kultury; Wenecja i jej laguna; film dokumentalny prod. niemieckiej 14:10 Eurowizja 2003-konkurs polski 14:15 Telewizyjny Przewodnik po Kraju; Para w Polskę - Nowe Warpno 14:35 Laboratorium; magazyn 15:00 Wiadomości 15:10 Sprawa dla reportera; powt. 15:45 Euroexpress 16:05 Raj 16:25 Moda na sukces; odc.1817; serial prod.USA 16:45 Raport Netia K2 - Jedynka na dachu świata 17:00 Teleexpress 17:20 Sportowy Express 17:25 Gość Jedynki 17:40 Plebania; odc.257; serial TVP stereo 18:05 Randka w ciemno; odc.492; zabawa quizowa 18:45 Jaka to melodia?; odc.792; quiz muzyczny stereo 19:15 Wieczorynka; Weterynarz Fred; odc.2-Wystawa zwierząt; serial anim.prod.angielskiej 19:30 Wiadomości 19:55 Sport 20:04 Pogoda 20:15 Łowcy diamentów; cz.1; (Diamond Hunters); 2001 dramat prod. USA (90'); reż: Dennis Berry; wyk: Roy Scheider, Alyssa Milano, Sean Patrick Flannery, Michael Easton i inni 21:50 W szponach lęku; Frozen with Fear; 2000 film fab.prod.USA/pod nadzorem/; reż: Paul Lynch; wyk: Bo Derek,Stephen Shellen 23:25 Rajd Paryż-Dakar 23:35 Monitor Wiadomości 23:50 Profit 23:55 Prawo i bezprawie; odc.15; serial krym.prod.USAdla dorosłych 00:35 Piłka ma dwa końce; Up'n'Under; 1998 komedia prod.angielskiej; reż: John Godber; wyk: Gary Olsen,Richard Ridings 02:10 Nowa Ziemia; odc.14; serial prod. USA 02:50 Czarodziejki; odc.1/seria 2/; (Charmed); serial prod. USA zgodą rodziców; wyk: Shannen Doherty, Holly Marie Combs, Alyssa Milano, Brian Krause i inni 03:35 Zakończenie programu TVP 2 07:05 Studio urody 07:15 Złotopolscy; odc.90-Zagadka; telenowela TVP 07:40 Dwójka Dzieciom; Bolek i Lolek wyruszają w świat; Łowcy bizonów 07:45 Dwójka Dzieciom; Dziwne przygody Koziołka Matołka; Telegrafista 08:00 Szpital na peryferiach; odc.2/20-Lęk; serial prod.czechosłowackiej 08:55 Pytanie na śniadanie; magazyn tym Panorama: 9:00, 10:00, Prognoza pogody:9:30 10:20 Słuchaj serca; Following her Heart; 1994 kom.obycz. prod.USA; reż: Lee Grant; wyk: Ann Margaret,George Segal,Brenda Vaccaro 11:50 Sławny Jett Jackson; odc.35; serial prod.amerykańsko-kanadyjskiej 12:15 Dziwne przygody Koziołka Matołka; Pod piramidami; film anim.prod. pol. 12:20 Krajobraz Polski; Zielona Polska, odc.40-Ekoturystyka 12:35 Krzyżówka szczęścia; odc.246; teleturniej 13:00 Panorama 13:15 Miami Sands; odc.88; serial prod. USA (STEREO) 14:00 Spotkanie z Balladą; Zdarzyło się w Kopydłowie (2) 14:50 Od ucha do ucha; Kabaret RAK "Wywiad z królem strzelców" 15:00 Wokół nas; Szkolne graffiti 15:40 Czy musiało tak być ?; odc.2/6 16:00 Panorama 16:21 Pogoda 16:25 Święta wojna; odc.102-Majster klepka; serial TVP 16:50 Jazda kulturalna; odc.120; magazyn 17:50 PROGRAM LOKALNY 18:30 Panorama 18:53 Pogoda 19:00 Gwiazdorskie Ostatki 2002 czyli Bal Dwójki i Teletygodnia; cz.2 na bis 20:00 Kryminalne zagadki Las Vegas; odc. 2; C.S.I.; 2000 serial prod.kanadyjskiej zgodą rodziców; reż: Danny Cannon; wyk: William Petersen,Marg Helgenberg,Gary Dourdan 20:45 Wieczór z Jagielskim; odc.137 - Sylwia Gruchała i Magdalena Mroczkiewicz, Anna Majcher; widowisko zgodą rodzicówstereo 21:25 Wideoteka Dorosłego Człowieka 22:00 Panorama 22:20 Sport-telegram 22:27 Pogoda 22:35 Wyrzucony na brzeg; Swept from the Sea; 1997 dramat romant.prod. ang.; reż: Beeban Kidron; wyk: Rachel Weisz, Vincent Perez 00:25 Zaginiony patrol; film akcji prod. USA; reż: Joseph Zito; wyk: Gary Daniels, Mike Norris 02:00 Zakończenie programu Polsat 6.00 Piosenka na życzenie 7.00 Plac budowy 7.25 Pokemon 2 7.55 Najzabawniejsze zwierzęta świata 8.15 Graczykowie − serial pol. 8.45 Asy z klasy 9.45 Samo życie − serial pol. 10.45 Życiowa szansa 3 11.40 Różowa pantera 11.50 Kachorra to ja 12.45 Luz Maria 13.40 Muzykogranie 14.40 Normalny Norman 15.10 Świat według Kiepskich − serial pol. 15.45 Informacje 16.10 Różowa pantera 16.20 Kachorra to ja 17.15 Kuba Wojewódzki − talk show 18.15 Graczykowie − serial pol. 18.45 Informacje + sport 19.10 Prognoza pogody 19.15 Awantura o kasę 20.05 Miodowe lata 4 − serial pol. 20.50 Idol Extra − program rozrywkowy 21.30 Losowanie Lotto 21.45 Zostać Miss − serial pol. 22.45 Telewizyjne Biuro Śledczce 23.15 Informacje + sport 23.20 Puls − biznes i giełda 23.35 Prognoza pogody 23.40 Graffiti 23.55 Kobieta odrzucona − film USA 1.40 Muzyka na BIS 5.00 Pożegnanie TVN 5.35 Kropka nad i 5.50 Miłość i nienawiść − telenowela meksyk. 6.35 Telesklep 7.05 Przyjaciółki i rywalki − telenowela meksyk. 7.50 Wunschpunsch 8.15 Szczenięce lata Toma i Jerry'ego − serial anim. 8.40 Łebski Harry 9.05 Inspektor Gadget 9.30 Tele Gra − teleturniej interaktywny na żywo 10.35 Telesklep 11.20 Rozmowy w toku 12.15 Nie do wiary − opowieści niesamowite 12.45 Wunschpunsch 13.10 Szczenięce lata Toma i Jerry'ego 13.30 Łebski Harry 13.55 Inspektor Gadget 14.20 Beverly Hills 90210 − serial USA 15.15 Milionerzy 16.00 TVN Fakty, Pogoda 16.20 Przyjaciółki i rywalki − telenowela meksyk. 17.10 Miłość i nienawiść − telenowela meksyk. 18.00 Rozmowy w toku − talk show 19.00 TVN Fakty 19.30 Sport 19.35 Pogoda 19.40 Uwaga! − magazyn 20.00 Super kino: Mad Max pod Kopułą Gromu − film austral. 22.05 W moim snach − film USA 23.55 Nikita − serial USA 0.50 Kasia i Tomek − serial pol. 1.15 Nic straconego − powtórki programów TVP 3 Katowice 6.30 Opowieści taty bobra − film kanad. 7.00 Mała Meg, duża Meg 7.30 Kurier, prognoza pogody 7.45 Aktualności + Pogoda 8.00 Z raportu Policji − magazyn policyjny 8.30 Kurier, prognoza pogody 8.45 Gość dnia 9.00 Życie obok nas − film dok. 9.30 Kurier, prognoza pogody 9.40 J.A.G. − Wojskowe Biuro Śledcze 10.30 Kurier, prognoza pogody 10.45 Telekurier 11.15 Gość dnia 11.30 Kurier, prognoza pogody 11.45 Portret instrumentu − 300 lat klarnetu 12.15 To jest temat 12.30 Kurier 12.35 Głód narkotyczny 13.30 Kurier, prognoza pogody 13.45 Agrobiznes 14.00 Małe ojczyzny 14.30 Kurier, prognoza pogody 14.45 Eurotel 15.00 Janka 15.30 Kurier, prognoza pogody 15.45 Akutalności + pogoda 16.00 Studio TV Katowice 16.30 Kurier, prognoza pogody 16.45 Rozmowa dnia 17.00 MCM Cafe − program rozrywkowy 17.30 Kurier, prognoza pogody 17.50 Wizytówki 18.00 Aktualności + Pogoda 18.20 Wiadomości sportowe 18.30 Kurier, prognoza pogody 18.35 Kurier regiony kultury 18.45 Magazyn kulturalny 19.15 Muzyka u nas 19.30 Kurier sportowy 19.40 Prognoza pogody 19.45 Rozmowa dnia 20.00 Telekurier 20.30 Kurier 20.45 Studio pogoda 20.50 Echa dnia 21.15 Eurotel 21.30 Kurier gospodarczy 21.45 Aktualności + Pogoda 21.55 Wiadomości sportowe 22.00 Porozmawiajmy 22.15 To jest temat 22.30 Kurier 22.45 Sport 22.55 Studio pogoda 23.05 Kobieta na 99% − film dok. 23.55 Chłopcy z Brazylii TV 4 6.00 Muzyczny VIP - mag. 6.30 Magazyn golfowy 7.00 Muzyczne listy 7.50 Teknoman - serial anim. 8.10 Czarny królewicz (33) - serial 8.35 Miłość i pieniądze (5) - serial 9.00 Dziki księżyc (11) - serial 9.55 Zbuntowany anioł (94) - serial 10.40 Misja w czasie (15) - serial 11.35 Tequila i Bonetti (11) - serial 12.30 Muzyczny VIP - mag. 13.00 Magazyn golfowy 13.30 Muzyczne listy - mag. 14.30 Motomyszy z Marsa - serial anim. 15.00 Czarny królewicz (34) - serial 15.30 Dziki księżyc (12) - serial 16.30 Hot Chat 16.45 Dziennik 16.58 Prognoza pogody 17.00 Jak dwie krople czekolady (7) - serial 17.30 Przygody rodziny Addamsów (26) - serial 18.00 Zbuntowany anioł (95) - serial 19.00 Anioły miłosierdzia (13) - serial 20.00 Szalona rodzinka - komedia USA (1992) 22.10 Dziennik 22.25 Informacje sportowe 22.32 Prognoza pogody 22.35 MacGayver (6) - serial 23.35 Życie jak sen (17) - serial 0.05 Głuchy telefon (2) - serial 0.35 Przygody Fry'a w kosmosie (14) - serial 1.05 X Laski 1.35 Muzyczne listy 2.25 Strefa P - magazyn 2.50 Super VIP 3.15 To się w głowie nie mieści TV Polonia 6.00 Kawa czy herbata, w tym Wiadomości 8.00 Wiadomości, Pogoda 8.15 Woronicza 17 8.30 Złotopolscy - telenowela TVP 8.55 Dzieło arcydzieło 9.05 Słowa, słówka i półsłówka - program dla dzieci 9.30 Hrabia Kaczula 10.00 Dzieje kultury polskiej 10.55 Tygodnik polityczny Jedynki 11.40 Hity satelity 12.00 Wiadomości 12.15 Być Polakiem - Misja w Pariacoto - reportaż 12.40 Berliński express 13.00 Marzenia do spełnienia 20 - serial 13.45 Polacy nad Newą 14.00 Szansa na sukces - Alibabki 15.00 Wiadomości 15.10 Zwierzenia kontrolowane - Jerzy Stuhr 15.40 Trochę kultury 16.00 Złotopolscy - telenowela TVP 16.25 Euroexpress - magazyn o integracji europejskiej 16.40 Hity satelity 17.00 Teleexpress 17.25 Sportowy Express 17.30 Gość Jedynki 17.40 Hrabia Kaczula - serial anim. 18.00 Szansa na sukces - Alibabki 19.00 Wieści polonijne 19.15 Dobranocka - Miś Uszatek 19.30 Wiadomości, Sport, Pogoda 20.15 Złotopolscy - telenowela TVP 20.40 Mówi się... - prog. poradnikowy 21.00 Hity satelity 21.15 Marzenia do spełnienia - serial 22.00 Watykan - tego nie pokazywały kamery! 22.25 Zwierzenia kontrolowane - Jerzy Stuhr 23.00 Panorama 23.20 Sport telegram, Pogoda 23.30 Porozmawiajmy 0.30 Monitor Wiadomości 0.50 Zwierzenia kontrolowane 1.20 Miś Uszatek - serial anim. 1.30 Wiadomości, Sport, Pogoda 2.15 Złotopolscy - telenowela TVP 2.40 Wieści polonijne - powt. 2.55 Hity satelity 3.10 Mówi się... - prog. poradnikowy 3.30 Marzenia do spełnienia - telenowela TVP 4.15 Watykan - tego nie pokazywały kamery! 4.30 Szansa na sukces 5.30 Monitor Wiadomości (powt.) 6.00 Zakończenie programu TVN Siedem 6.55 Telesklep 7.10 Wojowniczki z krainy marzeń - serial 7.35 Yaiba, legendarny Samuraj - serial 8:00 W niewoli uczuć 8:50 Daniela i przyjaciele - telenowela 9:40 Pełna chata - serial 10:05 Alf - serial 10:30 Łamisłówka 11:15 Żar tropików - serial 12:10 Przeklęta miłość - serial 12:55 Telesklep 14:55 Wojowniczki z krainy marzeń - serial 15:20 Yaiba - legendarny samuraj - serial 15:45 Pełna chata - serial 16:15 Belfer z klasą - serial 16:45 Alf - serial 17:15 Pamięć absolutna - serial 18:10 Aktualności 18:20 Żar tropików - serial 19:15 Drew Carey Show - serial 19:40 Norman w tarapatach - serial 20:10 Raj obok nas - film obyczajowy 21:55 Czy boisz się ciemności? - serial 22:25 Czy boisz się ciemności? - serial 22:55 Scanner Cop - horror 0:40 Legenda o Jeźdźcu bez głowy - film przygodowy 2:15 Drew Carey Show - serial 2:40 Norman w tarapatach - serial Tele 5 7:30 Szeherezada - serial 8:00 Saint Tropez - serial 9:00 Telezakupy 10:30 Videofashion 11:00 Zauroczenie - serial 11:55 Werdykt 12:55 Moje dziecko 13:25 Dzieciaki w opałach - serial 13:50 Nie zapomnij paszportu - serial 14:40 Videofashion 15:05 Zauroczenie - serial 16:00 Szeherezada - serial 16:30 Tarzan - serial 16:55 Świat wokół nas - serial 17:25 Mieszkanko dla dwojga - serial 17:50 Auto Motor 18:25 Julie Lescaut - serial 20:00 Kobiety mafii - serial 21:45 Hakerzy - serial 23:00 Erotyczne fantazje - serial 0:30 Bilet na podróż - serial MTV CLASSIC 09:00 Classic 80' - Magazyn muzyczny , 60 min. 10:00 3 z 1 - Program muzyczny , 60 min. 11:00 Hołdys Guru Limited - Program muzyczny , 60 min. 12:00 Classic Hits - Magazyn muzyczny , 240 min. 16:00 Classic 60' - Magazyn muzyczny , 60 min. 17:00 Classic 80' - Magazyn muzyczny , 60 min. 18:00 3 z 1 - Program muzyczny , 60 min. 19:00 Classic Hits - Magazyn muzyczny , 60 min. 20:00 Hołdys Guru Limited - Program muzyczny , 60 min. 21:00 Classic Dance - Magazyn muzyczny , 120 min. 23:00 Classic New Romantic - Magazyn muzyczny , 60 min. 00:00 Classic Hits - Magazyn muzyczny , 540 min. CNN 06:00 Biz News 09:00 Business Central 10:00 Larry King 11:00 World News 11:30 World Sport 12:00 Business International 13:00 World News 13:30 World Sport 14:00 World News 14:30 World Report 15:00 Business International 16:00 Asia Tonight 16:30 World Sport 17:00 Your World Today 19:00 Your World Today 21:00 World News Europe 21:30 World Business Today 22:00 World News Europe 22:30 World Business Today 23:00 The Music Room 00:00 Lou Dobbs Moneyline 01:00 World News 01:30 International Correspondents 02:00 World News 02:30 Insight Europe 03:00 Larry King Live 04:00 World News 04:30 Diplomatic License 05:00 World News 05:30 Moneyline BBC WORLD 06:00 BBC News 06:30 World Business Report 07:00 BBC News 07:30 World Business Report 08:00 BBC News 08:30 World Business Report 08:45 Sport Today 09:00 BBC News 09:30 Talking Movies 10:00 BBC News 10:30 Developing World 11:00 BBC News 11:30 Asia Today 11:45 World Business Report 12:00 BBC News 12:30 HARDtalk 13:00 BBC News 13:30 World Business Report 13:45 Sport Today 14:00 BBC News 14:30 Talking Movies 14:45 Holiday 15:00 BBC News 15:30 Asia Today 16:00 BBC News 16:30 HARDtalk 17:00 BBC News 17:30 The Car's The Star 18:00 BBC News 18:15 World Business Report 18:30 Developing World 19:00 BBC News 19:30 World Business Report 19:45 Sport Today 20:00 BBC News 20:30 HARDtalk 21:00 BBC News 21:30 Rough Science 22:00 BBC News 22:30 World Business Report 23:00 BBC News 23:30 Correspondent 00:00 BBC News 00:30 World Business Report 00:45 Asia Today 01:00 BBC News 01:30 HARDtalk 02:00 BBC News 02:30 Click Online 03:00 BBC News 03:30 Correspondent 04:00 BBC News 04:30 Asia Today 04:45 World Business Report 05:00 BBC News 05:30 Fast Track 05:45 Holiday CNBC 06:00 Today's Business Europe 08:00 CNBC Europe Squawk Box 10:00 Market Watch 12:00 Power Lunch Europe 14:00 US CNBC Squawk Box 16:00 US Market Watch 17:00 European Market Wrap 20:00 Business Centre Europe 20:30 US Street Signs 22:00 US Market Wrap 00:00 Business Centre Europe 00:30 NBC Nightly News 01:00 Europe This Week 01:30 Market Week 02:00 Asia Market Week 02:30 US Street Signs 04:00 US Market Wrap MiniMax 06:00 Zaczarowany ołówek 06:10 Reksio 06:20 Reksio 06:30 Olinek Okrąglinek 06:55 Tygrysek Etelbert 07:00 Bobry w akcji 07:25 Wszechświat Blastera 07:50 Latarniki 08:20 Królik Milczek 08:25 Chłopiec z malajskiej wioski 08:50 Moja kuchnia 09:05 Niefortunna czarownica 09:30 Zaczarowany ołówek 09:40 Reksio 09:50 Reksio 10:00 Olinek Okrąglinek 10:25 Tygrysek Etelbert 10:30 Bobry w akcji 10:55 Wszechświat Blastera 11:20 Latarniki 11:50 Królik Milczek 11:55 Arnold 12:20 Moje miasto 12:35 Niefortunna czarownica 13:00 Zaczarowany ołówek 13:10 Reksio 13:20 Reksio 13:30 Olinek Okrąglinek 13:55 Tygrysek Etelbert 14:00 Bobry w akcji 14:25 Wszechświat Blastera 14:50 Latarniki 15:20 Królik Milczek 15:25 Arnold 15:50 Moja kuchnia 16:05 Niefortunna czarownica 16:30 Zaczarowany ołówek 16:40 Reksio 16:50 Reksio 17:00 Olinek Okrąglinek 17:25 Tygrysek Etelbert 17:30 Bobry w akcji 17:55 Wszechświat Blastera 18:20 Latarniki 18:50 Królik Milczek 18:55 Chłopiec z malajskiej wioski 19:20 Moja kuchnia 19:35 Dziewczyna z oceanu Cartoon Network 06:00 Heathcliff i Dingbat 06:25 Miś Yogi 06:45 Szczenięce lata Toma i Jerry'ego 07:00 Mike, Lu i Og 07:15 Johnny Bravo 07:25 Laboratorium Dextera 07:35 Ed, Edd + Eddy 07:45 Chojrak - tchórzliwy pies 08:00 Bliźniaki Cramp 08:15 Atomówki 08:30 Krowa i Kurczak 08:40 Jam łasica 08:55 Tom i Jerry 09:25 Zwariowane melodie 09:50 Miś Yogi 10:15 Musze opowieści 10:40 Jetsonowie 11:05 Scooby-Doo, gdzie jesteś? 11:30 Tex Avery Show 12:00 Jam łasica 12:30 Ed, Edd + Eddy 12:55 Atomówki 13:20 Laboratorium Dextera 13:45 Johnny Bravo 14:00 Scooby-Doo 14:25 Flintstonowie 14:45 Tom i Jerry 15:10 Strażnicy czasu 15:30 Laboratorium Dextera 16:00 Atomówki 16:30 Cubix 17:00 Owca w wielkim mieście 17:30 Bliźniaki Cramp 18:00 Chojrak - tchórzliwy pies 18:30 Zwariowane melodie 19:00 Tom i Jerry 19:30 Scooby-Doo 20:00 Toonami Fox Kids 06:00 Świat Bobbiego 06:20 Przygody Kuby Guzika 06:45 Świat według Ludwiczka 07:10 Inspektor Gadżet 07:30 Pokémon 2 07:50 Odlotowe agentki 08:10 Spiderman 08:35 Tajne akta Psiej Agencji 09:00 Hamtaro 09:20 Pecola 09:45 Przygody Pytalskich 10:05 Dennis rozrabiaka 10:30 Bob budowniczy 10:40 Hamtaro 11:00 Bob budowniczy 11:10 Pecola 11:35 Bob budowniczy 11:45 Kinomania: Mali agenci 2 12:00 Kot Ik! 12:10 Kinomania: Król Lew 12:20 Zły pies 12:45 X-Men 13:05 Dzieciaki z klasy 402 13:30 Fantastyczna czwórka 13:50 Jerry i paczka 14:15 Nowa rodzina Addamsów 14:35 Pokémon 2 15:00 Odlotowe agentki 15:25 Dzieciaki z klasy 402 15:50 Kinomania: Mali agenci 2 16:00 Inspektor Gadżet 16:20 Oggy i karaluchy 16:45 Świat według Ludwiczka 17:10 Nowa rodzina Addamsów 17:30 Kot Ik! 17:45 Kinomania: Król Lew 17:55 Pinokio 18:15 Księżniczka Sissi 18:40 Świat Bobbiego 19:05 Przygody Kuby Guzika 19:30 Lochy i smoki 19:55 Gęsia skórka 20:20 Kleszcz 20:40 X-Men 21:00 Spiderman 21:50 Oggy i karaluchy Hyper 20:00 Klipy - Magazyn , 15 min. 20:15 Hot News - Magazyn , 15 min. 20:30 Klipy - Magazyn , 30 min. 21:00 Fresh Air - Magazyn , 30 min. 21:30 Replay - Magazyn , 15 min. 21:45 Klipy - Magazyn , 15 min. 22:00 Anime - Serial animowany (dzieci) , 30 min. 22:30 Klipy - Magazyn , 60 min. 23:30 Anime - Serial animowany (dzieci) , Japonia , 30 min. TV Niepokalanów II 14:55 Program dnia - Program informacyjny , 5 min. 15:00 Godzina miłosierdzia - Magazyn , 15 min. 15:15 Droga Krzyżowa z Lourdes - Magazyn , 25 min. 15:40 Bractwo Dobrej Śmierci - Film dokumentalny , 20 min. 16:00 Słowo życia _ Ewangelia dnia - Magazyn , 5 min. 16:05 Kalendarz liturgiczny - Magazyn , 5 min. 16:10 Przegląd Niedzieli - Program publicystyczny , 5 min. 16:15 Rok po roku - Film dokumentalny , 20 min. 16:35 Marzenie Daniela Comboni - Magazyn , 25 min. 17:00 Zakopane - Program podróżniczy , 30 min. 17:30 Czarno-biały - Program publicystyczny , 30 min. 18:00 Magazyn Archidiecezji Wrocławskiej - Magazyn , 20 min. 18:20 Przypomnieć sobie raj - Film dokumentalny , 35 min. 18:55 Program dnia - Program informacyjny , 5 min. 19:00 Niedokończony śpiew Jana XXIII - Film dokumentalny , 20 min. 19:20 Opowieści Maurycego Szwendaczka - Program dla dzieci , 15 min. 19:35 Obyś był zimny, albo gorący - Program publicystyczny , 15 min. 19:50 Odkrywamy planetę Ziemię - Program przyrodniczy , 45 min. 20:35 Różaniec: część bolesna - Magazyn , 25 min. 21:00 Apel Jasnogórski - Reportaż , 5 min. 21:05 Słowo życia _ Ewangelia dnia - Magazyn , 5 min. 21:10 Kalendarz liturgiczny - Magazyn , 5 min. 21:15 Przegląd Niedzieli - Program publicystyczny , 5 min. 21:20 Tossa de Mar - Program podróżniczy , 15 min. 21:35 Jezus _ historyczne odkrycie - Magazyn , 25 min. 22:00 Sobór _ wrota XXI wieku - Film dokumentalny , 50 min. 22:50 Proboszcz prezydentów - Reportaż , 15 min. 23:05 Program na następny dzień - Program informacyjny , 5 min.